


Eden's Garden

by TheHuskyDragon



Series: Things I Write Instead of my Actual Story [1]
Category: Original Work, TDUTM, The Dragons under the Mountain
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual Spoilers to Canon Story, F/F, First Dates, Lesbian Character, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puppies, Romance, Slow Burn, for now, lets hope anyway, they aren't that obvious don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuskyDragon/pseuds/TheHuskyDragon
Summary: It all started with a puppy. Who knew things would go this way?(AKA the AU no one asked for. Why am I not writing what I should be)





	1. Seed Still in the Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> I will be uploading art onto my tumblr (thehuskydragon) under the tag "Eden's Garden" with each corresponding chapter, including outfits, small little comics based off a scene and such and at the end notes there will be a link. Also what the characters look like. Mainly bc I'm bad at explaining things.... Also, expect the rating to change in later chapters.

"So how much are they?"

"Hn," She started, "Free, I didn't intend on having seven puppies. Or any at all."

She was tall, _too_ tall. Even if her species was averagely so tall, she was still intimidating to look up at. There she stood with her arms crossed over her chest, presenting her with these small, fragile creatures, they seemed like a stark difference from her. She was wearing casual clothing, a pastel teal shirt that really showed off her muscles, and loose jeans. Her eyes, on the other hand, were a vivid orange and teal, with red slit pupils. She stared down at Evelyn and rolled the shoulder of one of her wings.

Evelyn bent down to pet one of the puppies in the large box, trying to act unfazed by her. The large husky dragon had said that they were Border Collie and Labrador mixes. God, were they cute. Some were brown and tan while the rest were black and white, but one specifically caught her eye enough to have her walking over here (Or maybe it was the taller woman. Goddamn it, she's acting like a high school teenager!).

There was one dark brown male, that acted the calmest and sweetest. He didn't push his way through the others to nip at Evelyn's fingers, he waited his turn to be pet. His chin and paws and the tip of his tail were a white that seemed so bright compared to the rest of his fur. She pet behind the one ear that stuck straight up. He yipped and licked at her fingers, his tiny, pin-like teeth dug into her paw pads. His hazel eyes gleamed in the sun when he looked up at her.

"I want this one," Evelyn said, a little breathless. She looked up at the goddess that was still staring at her intently. She looked like she was going to smile. She picked up the puppy.

"Want more than one? There's plenty left." She asked. Evelyn shook her head as she stood up with the puppy in her arms.

"No, at least not right now." She laughed stiffly, "Maybe I can get my friends to come and get some. Are you sure you don't want money?"

She held her hand up, "I don't need any. And here."

She looked up from the puppy to her face. Then down to her hand. Out she held a slip of paper. "My number, in case you wanted to get more. Or maybe we can hang out sometime."

This time she _actually_ smiled and laughed. and okay, _maybe_ Evelyn was blushing-- maybe just a little. "My name's Sade."

"...E-Evelyn." She replied, agape with awe. She took the slip and walked away.

\--

"Fuck,"

She was supposed to go grocery shopping. Instead, she went to the nearest Petco and bought everything a quick Google search offered her. She hadn't ever even _had_ a dog. Eden was laying on her stomach while she was on the couch watching the television. It had been a few days since she met her. She tore her gaze to look at Eden. Her phone buzzed in her hand.

'Hey, this Evelyn?' it read.

She gulped, feeling her face grow red beneath her fur.

'yeah' she pressed send, 'why'

Five whole minutes passed before Sade replied. Evelyn thought her heart stopped.

'Shit' was all the phone screen said for a moment, then, 'was gonna say we should hang but I gotta do stuff'

'sorry' Sade texted.

'its fine id be up for that anytime tbh'

She erased the last part before sending the text.

Eden must've felt the onslaught of emotions Evelyn just received because he began licking her face and nipped her nose. She giggled and sat up.

"What did I do to be blessed with her?" The small puppy tilted his head in response. "Yeah, I don't know either."

\--  
Evelyn stepped in front of the mirror. Her long, brown hair was pulled back out of her face be a colorful flower headband, showing off the bleached bangs that still went over her eyes. She was wearing a dress where the top was a gradient peach color and the bottom was blue with dark and light polka dots. The dress went down to her knees, just over a pair of black shorts she wore underneath. The bracelets on her wrists jingled as she put on her sky blue shoes over white socks. She put everything she'd need into her dark red satchel (notebooks, plenty of pens, things like that). When she was done, Evelyn stood straight up in the mirror again. Eden ran into her leg, apparently chasing a bug.

Evelyn jumped away from the small animal, just so Eden could eat it.

"Oh my god, you are so gross," She shuddered as Eden looked up at her. _Look what I just did!_

"Yup, you certainly just saved me from that hideous thing." She pet behind his ear. "You wanna go for a walk?"

Eden found a new reason to be happy-- overly excited at that, as Evelyn pulled out a red leash from a drawer. It was difficult to get the collar and leash on him, with him wriggling around everywhere, but she eventually managed.

One of her friends informed her of a new, small coffee shop a few blocks from Evelyn's house. She had also informed her that they allowed pets.

When Evelyn walked into the coffee shop, she gasped.

There she was, Sade, Evelyn's goddess.

Her thick, brown, hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and when she talked to her customers, she smiled. But it wasn't a threatening, _predatory_ smile, it was _kind_ and _genuine_. She was wearing a red button up shirt that sculpted the muscles on her arms and light blue jeans that fit her well. Sade was wearing a few, select bracelets and rings that matched her choker around her neck. Evelyn realized that she'd fit perfectly into a small country diner, without a doubt. Her work space, at the counter, was well organized and clean and she easily knew her was around without so much as a second glance. Which is probably why she noticed Evelyn just inside the door, staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing she's seen.

_(Well, perhaps she is.)_

Sade smiled-- a mixture of that genuine, kind smile, and the threatening, predatory one. Evelyn shivered and Eden barked and tugged so hard and suddenly on his leash that Evelyn let go.

He ran straight to Sade, panting and barking and trying to climb up her leg. Sade bent down immediately, picking up the small, too small puppy into her arms. He wriggled so much that she struggled not to drop him. Evenly walked over to the counter, still agasp with how Sade looked. One second, she would look like she just killed someone, while now, holding that puppy, she looked so kind and nice.

"Well isn't this a surprise," Sade said while Eden licked at her cheek. Evelyn almost didn't hear her.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I guess," _Can you not act like a high school teen around her for five seconds?_ "A friend told me about this place. Didn't expect to see you here. I would've guessed you worked at a tattoo parlor."

She _actually laughed_ , "Used to. I quit after like, I dunno, a year?"

"Why?" Evelyn blurted out before she could stop herself. "Er... If you don't mind me asking."

There it is, that evil, _dangerous_ smile. "Everyone there was a bitch. Pay was shit, too. The job itself wasn't too bad, but you can only take your coworkers' bullshit for so long. I don't really need the money here or there, but I'm saving up for something. It's for my sister."

"You have a sister? What are you saving up for?"

"I have a younger sister and brother who are identical twins. Really it's for both of them. It's a really good camera, and I'm willing to bet they'll really love it."

"How old are they? When's their birthday?"

"Finn and Jo are 13, and their B-Day's on November 8th. Maybe we can go to my house when I get off in..." She looked at a nearby clock on the wall, "Fifteen minutes? Yeah, you up for that?"

Evelyn lifted her satchel off her shoulders and put it on the floor as Sade handed Evelyn Eden's leash, "Sure. I'd like to see your house."

"I gotta warn you though," Sade started, "My dad can be... a little threatening at times. Like, imagine me, but taller and with four horns. Also very very grumpy."

"How can someone be _taller_ than you? You have to be one of the tallest people I know."

She laughed, showing off her sharp teeth, "The twins are literally half his size. It's very difficult to get a good family picture."

Evelyn blinked up at Sade, and, in return, Sade gazed down at Evelyn. Evelyn couldn't convince herself that Sade's smile widened at her.

 

  
Sade's dark fur glistened in the warm sun when they got out of her truck (white, looks kind of new, but really it's at least a decade old), and walked up the wooden porch to the house. The wood creaked as Sade picked the mail from the mail box.

Walking into the house, the first thing she realized was how _small_ it was. Straight ahead was a hallway with a closet and a closed door with a square hole in it. Passed that, was that kitchen, and passed _that_ , was another door, which leads to the backyard. Walking into the front door, to the left, were stairs that lead upward, and to the right, was the living room (which was probably the biggest room in the house) where, on a couch, sat two pet dogs, and two husky dragons.

Except they didn't really look like husky dragons, they didn't have wings and they were both so small. The pet dogs both looked up from the twins' lap, but other than that, they stayed put. Sade invited her to sit on one of the three couches.

Despite Sade asking when the last time they were out (a few hours ago, they both replied, at most) she was calling the dogs (Cocoa, and Eddie. Oddly fitting) out the door. Once they were outside, she walked by a tank of some sort, which included a bowl, a fake turtle shell, and a rock over dirt. "JoLeigh," Sade turned her head to one of the twins who just stood up, "Fill the snake's water bowl. I've told you to do this five times now." _Snake_ bowl? "Finn, Jo, this is Evelyn. Evelyn this is Finn," she pointed to the male husky dragon, "And this is JoLeigh," then to the female husky dragon.

"Hello," Evelyn said to the twins, who just waved and muttered each a "hi".

She felt it was safe enough to let Eden down onto the ground, taking off his leash.

Finn and Eden almost immediately gravitated toward each other, while JoLeigh opened the tank and _lifted_ the turtle shell up and out of the cage, and onto a table by the tank before _pulling out a snake_ and putting it _around her neck._

She laughed, silently, when she saw Evelyn's face. Apparently, she looked astonished.

"Where's mom and dad?" Sade asked.

"Out shopping," Finn said, loud enough so Sade could hear him from the kitchen, "They just left actually. I wanna see Danger Noodle." The last part was said toward his sister.

"No, I got her out," JoLeigh replied.

"Share you two. Do you want something to eat or drink, Evelyn?"

"No," she replied, "I'm fine." she got up from the house and went into the kitchen with Sade. Eden nipped at her heels.

"Such a small house for such a... not so small family."

Sade looked up from her phone. "Really it was just supposed to be us three, but there were problems with the house staying warm or something. Really we've just been too busy and lazy to have them move back. Want me to show you around?"

The house layout was simple, upstairs had three separate bedrooms and a (very small) bathroom, and the basement was really only used for laundry and the lone shower and toilet (but without an actual bathroom) and an extra room that was essentially collecting dust and bug skeletons at this point. Evelyn noticed a covered litter box at the base of the stairs. The cat's name was The Kitten, yes she was serious and, no, she was _not_ a kitten.

She stayed there for probably almost two hours, talking to Sade while they watched the TV and while the twins first played with the snake, put it away, then got out the bearded dragon. How many pets do they _have_?

Eventually, Evelyn had to go, Sade didn't mind driving her home, but she didn't get the chance to see into Evelyn's own home. Next time, she said.

Only then, walking into her home, did she realize she forgot her satchel at Sade's house.


	2. Seedling between the Weeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On most likely going to edit this again because I did hall of thin on my phone and if you don't know, Grammarly is not good on phones...

Evelyn unlocked her door and pushed it open. Letting Sade in before closing it again.

"There is no way you have never had a pet before," Sade argued, "What, did your parents never let you have one?"

"I grew up in an orphanage."

And just like that, the entire atmosphere of the conversation changed. Evelyn almost smiled and Sade adjusted her wings awkwardly.

"...oh,"

"It's fine," Evelyn said, bathing in the warm welcome Eden gave her. She put the dog outside.

"I never knew my parents, so I don't miss them. You can't miss someone you don't know."

Sade flicked a leaf of a plant she passes out of her face, "Why do you have so many plants?" She was obviously trying to change the conversation.

"They're healthy for you. Did you know that plants respond positively to talking to them?" Evelyn plucked a dead leaf off of one of the... less healthy looking ones. Almost every table and countertop had at least one plant on them. Even the ceiling had them!

"Did you find that out on your own?" Sade joked, "What's this one?" She touched a long leaf of the large flowering plant by the window. Evelyn opened up the window curtains to let in more light. It had a single half-bloomed flower that looked like something you'd make out of pink paper.

"Silver Vase plant," She said matter-of-factly.

Sade pointed to another on the other side of the room, hanging from the ceiling. A plant with small green beads that trailed a little far down. There were tiny startings of flowers starting to bloom between the beads.

"It's called a String of Pearls. I think that's pretty self-explanatory."

"You really know your plants. This is... very fitting for you."

Evelyn's cheeks could not have gotten any warmer from the praise. She swore that if she wore glasses they'd, without a doubt, fog up. "R-Really? I mean... I have been with plants for most of my life..." She looked away to hide her face.

Sade laughed. Was she doing this on purpose? "Show me around, I've never been in a house this big. Or with this many plants." Evelyn's house wasn't really significantly bigger, though, with the plants, that could've been debated.

"That's only half a lie and you know it."

So she showed her around, her room, the spare room, everything that wasn't meant to keep some kind of plant, was clean and stainless. Even with all of these plants, the house was still completely puppy proof. Only a few plants had tiny teeth-shaped holes in them. Her house didn't have so much as many rooms, as just space. Evelyn's room (bed to the corner, full on office-looking desk to the left, windows open with curtains drawn back) was able to probably hold another queen sized bed with still room to spare.

"If you live alone, why do you have such a large bed? Did someone buy you that bed?"

"Phah," Evelyn closed her bedroom door, "I like to have space when I sleep. No point in sleeping in a small bed."

"How are you even able to pay for this? This is a massive house."

"I can tell you are amazed by my living spaces."

"I'm _suspicious_ ,"

Just then, both Evelyn and Sade heard Eden barking from outside. They both laughed.

  
Sade staying at her house was very similar to what Evelyn did a few days ago, with much fewer reptiles, though. They just stayed there, on the couches and watched TV. Eventually, of course, Sade had to leave to babysit her younger siblings.

"There's a movie I want to go see that's coming out soon. Wanna go with me?" Sade said suddenly, turning to her.

She gave her a quick summary of the movie, she seemed very excited to see it. "You don't have to come if you don't want, I was just asking."

"It sounds interesting!" Evelyn replied too quickly. With a red face she continued, "I'd love to go see it with you, is anyone else coming too?"

"Everyone I asked declined," She lied, "so it'll just be us two."

Waving until she drove off, Evelyn walked into her plant-infested home. Sade did drop off her satchel, but that wasn't what she was focusing on. She turned on her phone and went into her contacts.

\--

"Is she really that buff? And tall?" Jamie said, aghast.

"Yes, it's unbelievable," Evelyn said, breathlessly. "I swear, you could probably go to the gym and see her any time any day."

Jamie was a lanky Rat. His white fur spotted with tan splotches. his bare thinly-clawed hands clutched at a soda can he had been drinking. He adjusted the glasses on his long snout; nose and whiskers twitching with excitement. He leaned forward in his seat, over the table.

"Ooh, does she have a Facebook?" He whispered quietly.

Evelyn stared at him for a solid five seconds, "I don't know," she whispered back, nearly dropping her phone into her coffee as she typed in her password.

She did have one! Evelyn found a selfie of her with what looked like her little brother, Finn. "Look, this is what she looks like,"

Jamie took the device into his own hands, "Oh-- now I can really see why you are so into her!"

The next image of her seemed to be taken by someone else, showing her flexing and baring her teeth in that _one_ smile. Evelyn felt her heart stop beating for a second. "Look,"

"My God! How can someone be so buff!"

"I know! She probably could- I don't know, break anything without a struggle!"

They continued talking and gossiping, unbeknownst to them, outside of the diner, Sade heard their loud conversation.

"They're talking about you, do you know them? And what's with that shit-eating grin? Sade!"

Eddie, a black and white Border Collie had been with her, and the one to notice the conversation. He was wearing a button up shirt with some random flower pattern and shorts (Or, as Sade joked, _Jorts_ ).

"Evelyn's that girl I've been hanging around a bit lately. She bought that one puppy from me."

"Ohhh," He said, less worried, "I remember her. How is that pup anyway?"

"Good since the last time I've seen it." She said, shrugging, sticking the cigarette back into her mouth. She turned to see Eddie press his snout into the glass, hands shielding the light around his head.

"They are still talking. Though I think it's about something else now."

"Maybe," She said.

"She's totally gay for you."

Sade blinked, nearly dropping her cigarette. "G-... Really? I mean, everyone is kinda like that around me. Have you seen these muscles?" She flexed for a moment. Eddie didn't take his eyes off her face, despite that.

"What's her name? Evelyn?" He looked back into the glass, "Yeah, she's totally gay. Without a doubt. She probably doesn't even know, poor girl." Eddie pulled away from the fogged up glass, "Tell me, does she blush when you say certain things? Or... constantly?"

"Yeah, she blushes. Sometimes more than usual." She shrugged, "But like I said, people are always like that. Though... admittedly, it's usually guys."

"Hey, some guys like to be dominated-"

"You'd know,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what that's supposed to mean!"

They started to walk away from the restaurant, then.

"As I was saying--" He said flatly, "maybe some of the girls that look at you are gay, too. They just aren't brave enough to come up to you and ask you out."

"Can't see why," Sade joked, flexing her massive arms again just to cross them over her chest, "I'm just as ordinary as you, Eddie."

"If you call ordinary seven feet tall and very muscular, then sure." He swore he could've seen the girl turn towards them as they walked away. He didn't say anything.

 

"Hey, who's that guy? Isn't that her?"

"I don't know... Maybe just a friend?" _I hope._

"Ehh, he looks no match for her, though. He's too cowboy-ish and she's too wieghtlift chapion-ish to be together."

"You sure?" Evelyn said, worrying.

"Positive," Jamie stated. _Absolutely_ positive. 


	3. Seedling between the Weeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On most likely going to edit this again because I did hall of thin on my phone and if you don't know, Grammarly is not good on phones...

Evelyn unlocked her door and pushed it open. Letting Sade in before closing it again.

"There is no way you have never had a pet before," Sade argued, "What, did your parents never let you have one?"

"I grew up in an orphanage."

And just like that, the entire atmosphere of the conversation changed. Evelyn almost smiled and Sade adjusted her wings awkwardly.

"...oh,"

"It's fine," Evelyn said, bathing in the warm welcome Eden gave her. She put the dog outside.

"I never knew my parents, so I don't miss them. You can't miss someone you don't know."

Sade flicked a leaf of a plant she passes out of her face, "Why do you have so many plants?" She was obviously trying to change the conversation.

"They're healthy for you. Did you know that plants respond positively to talking to them?" Evelyn plucked a dead leaf off of one of the... less healthy looking ones. Almost every table and countertop had at least one plant on them. Even the ceiling had them!

"Did you find that out on your own?" Sade joked, "What's this one?" She touched a long leaf of the large flowering plant by the window. Evelyn opened up the window curtains to let in more light. It had a single half-bloomed flower that looked like something you'd make out of pink paper.

"Silver Vase plant," She said matter-of-factly.

Sade pointed to another on the other side of the room, hanging from the ceiling. A plant with small green beads that trailed a little far down. There were tiny startings of flowers starting to bloom between the beads.

"It's called a String of Pearls. I think that's pretty self-explanatory."

"You really know your plants. This is... very fitting for you."

Evelyn's cheeks could not have gotten any warmer from the praise. She swore that if she wore glasses they'd, without a doubt, fog up. "R-Really? I mean... I have been with plants for most of my life..." She looked away to hide her face.

Sade laughed. Was she doing this on purpose? "Show me around, I've never been in a house this big. Or with this many plants." Evelyn's house wasn't really significantly bigger, though, with the plants, that could've been debated.

"That's only half a lie and you know it."

So she showed her around, her room, the spare room, everything that wasn't meant to keep some kind of plant, was clean and stainless. Even with all of these plants, the house was still completely puppy proof. Only a few plants had tiny teeth-shaped holes in them. Her house didn't have so much as many rooms, as just space. Evelyn's room (bed to the corner, full on office-looking desk to the left, windows open with curtains drawn back) was able to probably hold another queen sized bed with still room to spare.

"If you live alone, why do you have such a large bed? Did someone buy you that bed?"

"Phah," Evelyn closed her bedroom door, "I like to have space when I sleep. No point in sleeping in a small bed."

"How are you even able to pay for this? This is a massive house."

"I can tell you are amazed by my living spaces."

"I'm _suspicious_ ,"

Just then, both Evelyn and Sade heard Eden barking from outside. They both laughed.

  
Sade staying at her house was very similar to what Evelyn did a few days ago, with much fewer reptiles, though. They just stayed there, on the couches and watched TV. Eventually, of course, Sade had to leave to babysit her younger siblings.

"There's a movie I want to go see that's coming out soon. Wanna go with me?" Sade said suddenly, turning to her.

She gave her a quick summary of the movie, she seemed very excited to see it. "You don't have to come if you don't want, I was just asking."

"It sounds interesting!" Evelyn replied too quickly. With a red face she continued, "I'd love to go see it with you, is anyone else coming too?"

"Everyone I asked declined," She lied, "so it'll just be us two."

Waving until she drove off, Evelyn walked into her plant-infested home. Sade did drop off her satchel, but that wasn't what she was focusing on. She turned on her phone and went into her contacts.

\--

"Is she really that buff? And tall?" Jamie said, aghast.

"Yes, it's unbelievable," Evelyn said, breathlessly. "I swear, you could probably go to the gym and see her any time any day."

Jamie was a lanky Rat. His white fur spotted with tan splotches. his bare thinly-clawed hands clutched at a soda can he had been drinking. He adjusted the glasses on his long snout; nose and whiskers twitching with excitement. He leaned forward in his seat, over the table.

"Ooh, does she have a Facebook?" He whispered quietly.

Evelyn stared at him for a solid five seconds, "I don't know," she whispered back, nearly dropping her phone into her coffee as she typed in her password.

She did have one! Evelyn found a selfie of her with what looked like her little brother, Finn. "Look, this is what she looks like,"

Jamie took the device into his own hands, "Oh-- now I can really see why you are so into her!"

The next image of her seemed to be taken by someone else, showing her flexing and baring her teeth in that _one_ smile. Evelyn felt her heart stop beating for a second. "Look,"

"My God! How can someone be so buff!"

"I know! She probably could- I don't know, break anything without a struggle!"

They continued talking and gossiping, unbeknownst to them, outside of the diner, Sade heard their loud conversation.

"They're talking about you, do you know them? And what's with that shit-eating grin? Sade!"

Eddie, a black and white Border Collie had been with her, and the one to notice the conversation. He was wearing a button up shirt with some random flower pattern and shorts (Or, as Sade joked, _Jorts_ ).

"Evelyn's that girl I've been hanging around a bit lately. She bought that one puppy from me."

"Ohhh," He said, less worried, "I remember her. How is that pup anyway?"

"Good since the last time I've seen it." She said, shrugging, sticking the cigarette back into her mouth. She turned to see Eddie press his snout into the glass, hands shielding the light around his head.

"They are still talking. Though I think it's about something else now."

"Maybe," She said.

"She's totally gay for you."

Sade blinked, nearly dropping her cigarette. "G-... Really? I mean, everyone is kinda like that around me. Have you seen these muscles?" She flexed for a moment. Eddie didn't take his eyes off her face, despite that.

"What's her name? Evelyn?" He looked back into the glass, "Yeah, she's totally gay. Without a doubt. She probably doesn't even know, poor girl." Eddie pulled away from the fogged up glass, "Tell me, does she blush when you say certain things? Or... constantly?"

"Yeah, she blushes. Sometimes more than usual." She shrugged, "But like I said, people are always like that. Though... admittedly, it's usually guys."

"Hey, some guys like to be dominated-"

"You'd know,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what that's supposed to mean!"

They started to walk away from the restaurant, then.

"As I was saying--" He said flatly, "maybe some of the girls that look at you are gay, too. They just aren't brave enough to come up to you and ask you out."

"Can't see why," Sade joked, flexing her massive arms again just to cross them over her chest, "I'm just as ordinary as you, Eddie."

"If you call ordinary seven feet tall and very muscular, then sure." He swore he could've seen the girl turn towards them as they walked away. He didn't say anything.

 

"Hey, who's that guy? Isn't that her?"

"K don't know... Maybe just a friend?" _I hope._

"Ehh, he looks no match for her, though. He's too cowboy-ish and she's too wieghtlift chapion-ish to be together."

"You sure?" Evelyn said, worrying.

"Positive," Jamie stated. _Absolutely_ positive. 

**Author's Note:**

> It might seem weird that an anthro is able to keep an animal pet... Long explanation short, it's kind of like humans to monkeys? Something like that.
> 
> Here's some art, Evelyn's outfit, and Sade  
> http://thehuskydragon.tumblr.com/post/164553945110/for-edens-garden-blah-blah-au-blah-blah-non


End file.
